Empty Chairs and Empty Tables
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Zibbs. Prompt: Late Night. Ziva and Gibbs are the last ones to leave the office. But do they really leave! Turned into a bit of smut... I'm sorry, but actually I'm not...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: One of my best friends gave me the prompt: Late at night. So here goes. (BTW, feel free to message me if you want me to write some zibbs stories (no father/daughter stuff, though… there's too much smut in my head for that to ever work…). I have my internship for the next 3 weeks and the way this goes I'll get a lot of writing done :D

Empty chairs and empty tables.

It was late, too late for ordinary NCIS agents to still be at work, but of course there was nothing ordinary about Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his favourite Israeli.

The bullpen was mostly empty, except for a few desk lamps that were still shining bright while their owners finished up the last of their work for the night. McGee had left early today, claiming to have a date, which Dinozzo just had to make sure wasn't a lie. He had offered Ziva something – Gibbs couldn't quite understand what – if she did his paperwork tonight so he could leave early. Ziva had agreed. She wouldn't have left yet anyway. There was a plan to be realized.

When most other teams had packed up their things and gone home, Ziva got up from her desk. She had done all of her own paperwork already and most of Tony's was done as well. Sitting on the edge of her boss' table, Ziva smiled down at him.

'There is no way you had more paperwork than me tonight, yes?'

The way she sat down on his desk made it hard for him to look into her eyes. It made it hard for him to concentrate on what she was saying let alone answer her. Hell, it made it hard for him. Period.

Shifting in his seat, trying to hide his obvious reaction to her, he mumbled quietly. 'God, Ziver…'

She heard it. Of course she did. Nothing could ever get past this beautiful ninja of his, just as much as nothing ever got past him – until now, that is. Something had obviously gotten past him, since he couldn't remember Ziva ever sitting on his desk like this. He definitely couldn't remember her wearing skirts that short – skirts that rode up way too high when she sat down.

Smiling, Ziva got off his desk and actively resisted the urge to even her skirt, leaving it the way it was – high up her thigh, distracting Gibbs from his own thoughts. That had been the plan. To distract him enough to get his mind off of those damn rules, mainly rule number 12. Damn that rule annoyed her! But her plan seemed to work. Gibbs' eyes went from her thighs, where he licked his lips for a second, up to her waist, where the skirt ended and her blouse started, two buttons up, which was the last closed button – though he definitely remembered a few more closed buttons just an hour earlier -, up her neck, which he had wanted to kiss since the day he met her, and settled on her lips, which he had never looked at for more than a millisecond, out of fear he might not be able to stop himself from kissing her.

He seemed to get uncomfortable in his chair, still trying to hide his erection from her, which was working less and less.

'Maybe I should help you with that…', she said, and his eyes shot up to hers.

This was happening. She was actually standing there like this. The bullpen was empty – almost. One desk was still lit, other then theirs. Jethro slowly got up from his chair.

Remembering that the bulge in his pants was getting more and more obvious, he thought for a second he should sit back down, try to hide it from her as good as possible, but she obviously knew what she was doing to him. The look in her eyes told her as much.

As he slowly stepped closer to her he took a moment to look around the bullpen. One last lamp. They watched the agent get up, nod in their direction – they nodded back as if everything was normal –, turn off his desk light and leave.

Gibbs' eyes went back to hers. They were silent, like everything else in the bullpen. For a moment, their whole world depended on one thing and one thing only.

When they finally heard the doors of the elevator close behind the last agent, Gibbs took another step towards her, lifted her onto his desk, and captured her lips with his.

TBC

A/N: I'm already writing on chapter two, but I'm not sure when I'll get it done, so expect it today or tomorrow…

Reviews will be rewarded with imaginary cookies (yes, I'm making that a thing :D).

Also: Keep me busy for the rest of my internship by giving me some prompts for Zibbs to write… pretty please?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_When they finally heard the doors of the elevator close behind the last agent, Gibbs took another step towards her, lifted her onto his desk, and captured her lips with his. _

It wasn't long until their clothes had been taken off one by one to be scattered all over the floor. His hands were roaming her body while one of hers was messing up his hair and the other was slowly trailing to the part of his body that had gotten so excited earlier.

He groaned into the curve where her neck met her shoulder, letting out a deep breath as she started stroking him slowly. 'Sonofabitch.', he whispered in her ear, making her smile proudly.

One of his hands found its way between her legs and began massaging the little bundle of nerves he found there. Now it was her turn to groan and her eyes fluttered shut as he slipped a finger inside of her, then two. 'Jethro…', she breathed in his ear, enjoying the feeling of having him this close. When he hears her groan again, deeper this time, he can't handle it any longer.

He had listened to conversations she had had with Tony – he knew she was on the pill. Besides that, they had just had their annual health check, so he knew they were both clean. However, despite all that, he pulled back for a second and looked at her. It was a silent question and her answer was just as silent.

With a smile, she pulled him closer with her hand still around his shaft. They kissed again, as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. She moaned into his mouth, adjusting to his size and letting him know that she was very okay with this. Ending the kiss to breathe, Gibbs began moving in and out of her as a slow pace, which became faster and faster at her repeated request.

She couldn't help but scream out loud whenever he hit a perfect spot and he was glad that they were alone in the office. He would have hated to tell her to shut up – her vocalizations were quite arousing.

After a while, Ziva had come twice, screaming out his name at the top of her lungs. The first time, he had just tried to see if he could make her come again and when that had worked, he had started working her towards another climax. When she screamed out his name for the third time, he moaned hers into her ear, while his own release crashed over him.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

When they had both come down from her high, they started picking up their scattered clothes.

'What kind of deal did you make with Dinozzo today? He would have sat here all night with that mess of paper work he got himself into…', Jethro had gotten curious, since her actions had obviously been planned somehow and he wanted to thank Tony himself, for giving them the opportunity to be alone and – for lack of a better word – get it on.

'He offered to come in early tomorrow and let us sleep in an hour or two. He thought we might need the rest…', she didn't tell him, how Tony had found out about their attraction for each other, but he assumed that he had figured it out somewhere between Ziva's short skirt and Gibbs' half-boner of the day.

He would actually have to thank the guy later…

The End.

A/N: I hope you liked it. It was supposed to be a one shot, but after the first chapter I already knew that wouldn't happen, so here you go :D Tell me if you liked it and give me random words so I can think of some new stories (longer prompts are also greatly appreciated.)


End file.
